


For Me

by thegirlwithnofreckles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Season 6ish, kind of anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwithnofreckles/pseuds/thegirlwithnofreckles
Summary: Stiles knew Derek didn't just come back for Scott.





	For Me

**Author's Note:**

> So in this fic, for the sake of it anyway, when Derek left he went to find Cora by himself. Thought of it after a few vodka's so go easy on me.

When Stiles was ten his father investigated an arson case. It was a really cruel one too and he knew that even if he was young and careless. He was riding around his bicycle when he smelled something burning. He rode to the source of it. He spotted his father and saw a young boy maybe five or six years older than him.

The boy looked like the world ended. His eyes were swollen and red with tears, he looked at the ground while sitting at the back seat of his father's cruiser. Stiles felt kind of sorry for him. The house- what was left of it anyway was clearly his. It was a miracle he was even _alive_.

He looked at the sunflower he picked to bring home to his mother, who was always sick nowadays. He'd picked it to make her happy but it looked like someone else could use it more. He hopped of his bike and walked towards the boy. When he reached him the boy looked at him with such an empty stare that Stiles felt like turning back for a second. But he didn't. He smiled at the boy and gave him the flower, who took it with shaking hands. The boy looked at him, studiying him for a while but he didn't say anything. Then he looked at the flower he was holding.

"Stiles." He heard his father behind him. Both boys looked at him. "This is a crime scene. Derek has been through a lot as it is. Go home."

Stiles was going to argue but the boy- Derek - really looked like he had been through a lot so Stiles didn't say anything as he smiled at him one more time before hopping back on his bike and riding away.

***

It has been five days since the grand return of Derek Hale. He had saved their lives from a ghoul before explaining to Scott that he had been back for him. To help him with the pack and the pain in the ass monsters they were dealing with. Stiles had to look somewhere else when Derek had explained himself. He'd really missed the asshole who'd left for a _year_ without saying anything like a goodbye. So it was kind of understandable that Stiles was angry.

It had been a hard year.

Scott, Cora, Lydia, Liam and Stiles were at Deaton's clinic figuring out an attack plan for the monster of the current week when Scott asked Cora the million dollar question on Stiles' mind. "How did you convince him to come back?"

Stiles tried to keep a straight face while waiting for the answer. When he first saw Derek five days ago he couldn't help but feel relieved even if he was hurt that he'd left in the first place. He'd felt like he was finally able to breathe again. It was sappy but true, nontheless.

Cora rolled her eyes and snorted. "I didn't have to do shit. I actually didn't want to come back."

"What?" Scott and Liam asked at the same time.

Cora sighed. "As much as I like you guys, I actually hate this place. But Derek, he loves it. He had a really gross, dried out sunflower that he kept looking at every damn day. He eventually told me to pack up. İ'm sure it's about that stupid flower."

Stiles couldn't stay there for a second longer. He said something about his work at home before he bolted out the door because- _that stupid, idiot, werecoward._

He drove to Derek's Loft and took the stairs two and three at a time before the slided the door open with a determined mind. Derek was already waiting for him, probably heard him running up the stairs.

Stiles walked right up to him but every curse, every bad word that he'd thought of just evaporated once he looked at him. Derek was looking at him expactantly, almost innocent. It was a funny look on him.

"You-" Stiles said at the same time Derek said "Stiles."

Stiles brought his hand up to his face and breathed for a second. Derek, bless him, waited for him to continue.

"You didn't come back for Scott." Stiles said after a while.

"No, I didn't."

"You didn't come back for Beacon Hills"

Derek smiled. "No"

Stiles shook his head and blinked up at him. There was no coming back from this but he didn't care. He knew now. Derek was right in front of him looking at him as fondly as Derek can but it made Stiles _feel_ things he'd never felt before.

"You came back for me."

Stiles took Derek leaning foward and kissing him as a confirmation. 

Seriously it took him eight full years, the asshole.


End file.
